I'll be right here waiting for you
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: After the Androids 17 & 18 in Future Trunks' time line. Trunks' long childhood friend, a saiyan comes back with a secret and a new friend. R/R plez!!!


I Will Be Right Here, Waiting For You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters, wish I did, but I don't. I do, however, do own Chile and Jade, they are Saiyans as well. Hope you like it and please review. By the way, this is a long one shot type of thing, if you like it I'll be happy 2 write more, just send sum ideas my way. Thanks and here ya go!  
  
My boy, come home, we need you. You are too stubborn to listen to me, just like you're father, listen this once, come home, an older Bulma thought as she finished fastening the last bolt on her latest invention. Mom, what are you doing now? What do we need this for anyway? She could hear Trunks saying as he brought in the groceries and walk passed the door, if only he were here. She slipped off her old, sweaty work glove off her right hand and wiped the sweat off her brow. She stood up and removed her other glove along with the rest off her work attire. She slowly walked into her bedroom, let down her hair from its ponytail. She began to brush it when she glanced at her nightstand and saw a picture of her and Trunks when Trunks was five. They were so happy then, why weren't they now? Damn those androids! She heard a crush come from the kitchen, it startled her, she jumped up from the bed. Trunks? No it can't be, it's the mother in me that wants to believe it. I must get to the basement, to the hiding spot. She thought quickly, the crashes were coming closer, she began to hear footsteps. She ran out the bedroom door and down the secret stairwell on the other side of the house. She made it to the kitchen when she heard a loud crash come from her room. She hurried up and shoved open the door and ran down as fast as her thin, boney legs could take her. She pushed against the far wall and it opened not more than three feet wide. She slid in just as the basement door flew open. She tried to close the wall in time, but it was open an inch when she heard a blast. "There's no one here, it was all a waste of time. That's no fun," a voice said a little disappointed. "God 17! Is that all you can think about, playing games?!" the blonde android stomped and folded her arms. "Well, what else are we going to do?" he retorted as he leaned against the wall where Bulma was hiding. "We could always find that little smart ass imposter. The one who thought he beat us?" 18 said sarcastically. "I remember him, didn't we kill him? Oh well, I guess we could always hunt him down," 17 gave in. "Good, now come on and let's go," she ordered. They flew through the ceiling leaving two large holes in the roof. Plaster came crashing to the ground along with planks of old wood and rotting bricks. Hurry my son, hurry. She prayed as she slid down the door falling asleep as she hit the floor in exhaustion. An hour later the front door opened with a loud creek. Bulma woke up, fearing that the androids were back, stayed where she was. The footsteps went up the stairs, then down the other set of stairs. Whatever it was, it was in a hurry. It rushed into every room in the house, then into the basement. The wall started to open where she hid. She quietly moved over into the darkest corner of the room. Oh dear god, they've found me, she panicked. She forced her eyes shut and huddled in the corner, hoping they would go away. "Thank god you're alive," came a relieved voice. She jumped up and ran into the arms of the one at the door. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're home. I was so worried," she exhaled as she hugged him with all her might. "Okay, mom, I know you missed me, but you can let go of the death grip, I'm not going anywhere soon," he managed to say, "Mom, I can't breathe." "Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she stepped back. She examined her son then broke out in tears. "What, what's wrong?" he worried. "It's just you were this big when you were born and look at you now all grown up," hugged him again. "I'm only 18," he pointed out, "oh mom I thought you were dead. What happened?" "The androids came, they almost found me, but thank goodness they didn't," she dried her tears. "Do you know how much I love you Trunks?" "You tell me every day," he smiled. "Let's go upstairs. You clean up while I make dinner. Man you've gotten bulkier," she felt his upper arm. "Mom," he said embarrassed. Three hours later, dinner was ready and the house was almost as good as new. "So, how was everything, did anything go wrong?" she wondered. "No, everything went fine, except Goku did end up dying," he sulked. "Was it because of the virus? It must have been too strong for modern medicine, even he couldn't handle it," she spoke. "Mom, it wasn't cause of the virus, Cell was about to burst so Goku took him to King Kai's place and he blew up along with King Kai and Cell, but unfortunately Cell lived through it barely," he informed. "Oh ok, that makes me fell a tiny molecule better," she joked, "now you eat up, you must be famished." "Oh I am. More rice please?" he handed out his bowl. "Already, man you're telling me," she exhaled. She took hold of the ceramic bowl and filled it to the rim with steaming white rice. She placed it down in front of the young sayain and he wolfed it down. He ended up going through six bowls of rice, three plates of chicken, and seven baked potatoes, not including the five glasses of milk he drank. "Least you could've done was leave me some," she mimicked. "I don't do that anymore. I'm not five mom," he helped clear the table. "Well I wish you were, then things would be like they used to be," she begun to do the dishes, "Trunks, you dry okay?" "Sure," he grabbed a dry cloth, "things would still be the same, except even more hectic cause I can't protect you." She stopped and looked at him. "But at least when you were little you didn't have a care in the world. You used to be this tall and t-h-I-s happy," she demonstrated as her eyes filled with tears. "Mom, I'm still just as happy as long as you're here with me, that's all that matters right?" he hugged her, "or at least that's what you used to say." "I still mean it." "So do I mom, so do I." The next morning Bulma opened the daily newspaper to reveal top headlines. They read 'City able to rebuild, Androids destroyed by blonde hero'. It went into brief description about what happened. "Wow Trunks you're a world hero, this goes around to every body," she informed as she began to fold it back up. He glanced at the paper as she was folding it up. His eyes caught a hold of something that interested him. "Mom, can I see that?" he wondered as he straightened his head out since it was at the side when he looking at the paper. "Sure here hun," she sounded a bit confused. He walked over and placed his tea down on the coffee table. He took the newspaper from her hand and sat down in the chair next to her. As he read he began to slide down in the armchair, his eyes became wider, and his mouth began to work it's way open. "Trunks, what's wrong?" she began to worry. "Sh . . .she's back mom!" he squeaked. "What? Who's back?" she questioned still lost. "Chile, mom, Chile's back!" he shouted in surprise. "Really? Since when?" Bulma sat back down in her chair. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go see her," he jumped up and the pieces of newspaper flew all over the room. "Not before you clean up your mess," she informed. "Yes mom," he sighed. He knelt down and began to gather up the papers that were scattered everywhere. He placed a mangled pile on the seat of the chair where he was sitting. Then he went to his room to change. When he came out he was wearing a new pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and black sneakers along with his jean jacket. "Wow, you look so handsome. Why?" she cocked her head to the side. "I just wanna look good when she sees me," he answered. "So you want to impress her now?" she smiled slightly to the side. "Mom, she's just a friend, you don't impress friends," he pointed out. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering," she replied. He grabbed a gift- wrapped box off the hall table and slid it into his coat pocket. Then he checked his hair in the mirror above the table; he ran his fingers through his hair once. He ran out the door, taking off as he stepped off the steps. "Bye!" Bulma shouted as she closed the door. He waved back at her as he picked up speed. He flew past the rest of Satan City down to an island that looked liked it had been able to survive the Androids. "This is amazing," he whispered to himself. Let's see, the paper said that they saw another 'blonde' hero around here somewhere. The big question is, where? He thought to himself. He flew down to an enormous rose bush. This bush contained red to blue to white, any color you name it, it had it. He picked one of each color, two of the baby blue, then continued on his way. I just felt a power level increase right over there. He headed left to where he felt a power level. He flew down to see a girl he didn't recognize. "Um, excuse me? I don't want to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" he asked extremely confused. "My name's Jade, you are?" the black haired girl asked back. "I'm Trunks, sorry I thought you were someone else," he laughed a little. "You thought I was a saiyan?" she questioned. "No, but . . ." he was cut off. "I am a saiyan, just like you," she answered. "How do you know?" he stumbled. "It's not that hard," she crossed her arms. He turned his back to leave when someone stepped out from behind a space pod. "Chile, this guy showed up, he's really weird," Jade informed. "When did all of this happen?" the navy blue haired girl asked. "Just now, Kame! You are so stupid!" she yelled. "I am not stupid just slow when it comes to some things unlike you," she walked up to the other girl. "What's that supposed to mean?" she stood offended. "Never mind," Chile sighed. Trunks stood with his back still turned away from the two listening to what they were saying. "Still easdropping I see," Chile tapped him on the shoulder. "I should've known you'd have brought another saiyan," he shook his head as he smiled slightly. "Yeah, well you know me," she shrugged her shoulders. He turned around to face her and the other girl again. He opened his arms and she ran into them. They embraced as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He picked her up and spun her around once then placed her down, but still had his hands on her hips. "Oh, these are for you," he jumped as he remembered the flowers. He handed her the bouquet and she took it surprised. "Wow and I don't have anything for you," she turned around slightly mad at her self. "Hey don't worry about it, I wasn't expecting anything except seeing you again," he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to him and smiled. "Are you two mates or what?" Jade interrupted. "No, we're just friends," Chile answered. "Actually, best friends," Trunks corrected. "So you're like brother and sister?" she wondered. "Yeah," they answered in unison. "So what have you been up to?" he asked. "I went back up to space where I met Jade on planet Sheni. We trained for a while, visited new Namek, and then came back here. What about you?" she answered with a question. "My mother sent me back in time to stop the Androids and Cell from destroying everything and also to give Goku an antidote to save his life. Then came back and defeated these Androids and Cell," he replied. "Wow, I missed a lot," she laughed, "so how is your mom?" "She's doing okay. Yesterday the Androids came in our house, totally trashing it, and scared her pretty good, but everything's okay now," he said. "Can we leave, I'm starving," Jade complained as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Me too," Chile agreed. She placed a hand on her stomach as well as it growled with hunger. "Yeah sure, where do two full blooded saiyans and one half blooded sayain eat?" he asked.  
  
"Wow, it's so great to see you again Chile," Bulma smiled as she placed a large turkey on the table. Then she placed a huge bowl of rice along with three glasses of milk. "Thank you so much Ms. Briefs," she thanked. "Please hun, you know me well enough to call me Bulma," she informed, "so, uh, who's the new member of the saiyan club?" "This is Jade. I found her on planet Shani and we trained for a while. I didn't want to leave her there by herself. Plus, I thought she could actually find a B/F here," she answered. "Yes, but, truthfully, I had no say in what she did," Jade added. Trunks just sat there, either to busy eating or spending too much time looking at Chile, thankfully nobody noticed. "Trunks, you want some more meat?" Bulma asked with her back to him. "Huh? Oh no thank you," he replied, "I'm finished." Bulma shrugged her shoulders and went back into the kitchen. She walked back in quickly and took his dishes back to the kitchen with her. "That was delicious Ms. Briefs," Jade said. She took her napkin from her lap and wiped her lips with it then bunched it into a ball and placed it on her plate. She didn't wait till Bulma came back in; she took her plates into the kitchen herself. "That's nice Jade, but you didn't have to do that, Trunks would've got it." "Sure he would," Chile joked. "Hey!" Trunks hit her lightly, after all, she was a little stronger than he was. He didn't want to risk her getting up and hitting him back. "Bulma, didn't you teach him never to hit girls?" she laughed. "Yes, but he's never really caught onto that concept," she chuckled. "I'm leaving now, that really hurt my feelings," he lied. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and made sobbing noises. "You know we were only kidding," Chile grabbed his jacket playfully. "I didn't think it was very funny," he crossed his arms, meanwhile she still had hold of his jacket. "I thought it was," Jade giggled. "Yeah, well, you just wait for your turn," he warned, "I'm taking you two to the beach side tomorrow." Chile let go of his jacket suddenly and looked down sadly. "What, did I say something wrong?" he worried and jumped back. "I have to leave again tomorrow," she informed. She stood up and left the room, exiting out the back door. "What? But . . .but she just got here," he complained. "It's kind of a suicide thing, or at least I think so," Jade mumbled. "What do you mean suicide?" Bulma sat down. "See, my planet is not deserted. We have a whole kind of kingdom with a king and all. He has this thing against her and wants to face her to the death," she answered. "That doesn't sound bad at all I mean Chile's a saiyan," Bulma replied. Jade sat down next to Bulma and beside the already standing Trunks. "He doesn't play fair or by the rules. He'll have thousands of his men battle her at once and their kinda like saiyans, just a teenie bit weaker. He got ticked when I left," she said. "Why didn't she tell me?" Trunks whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. "She didn't wanna hurt you or something. Do you know where I can sleep?" Jade changed the subject. "Sure, I'll show you to your room," Bulma offered. She took her by the shoulder and led her through the doorway of Capsule Corp. and up the large stairwell to her room on the sixth floor, room 124. Chile was outside on the back porch resting her lower arms on the railing with her head resting on her right hand. She just leaned there watching the sunset over the rebuilding city; you could see more of the sun now. Clouds were just starting to form up in the orange, pink, purple, and baby blue sky. She was wearing tight blue jean flares, a white T-shirt, and red tennis shoes. She lifted her head up in alert when she heard footsteps coming from behind. Then she felt a calm soothing hand on her back and she calmed down. Trunks leaned on the railing next to her and placed his arm loosely around her shoulders. A blue full moon started to seep through the appearing clouds. "I understand what's going to happen tomorrow," he broke the silence. She looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She tried to hold them back, but the attempt was useless. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. He held her in his arms as an attempt to comfort her. He pulled her closer to him as they slide down onto the porch. "Shh. It's going to be alright, everything's going to be al . . . all right," he stuttered as he tried to hold back tears of his own. "Trunks I don't want to go," she placed her arms around his waist, "I wanna stay right here. With . . . you." He began to stroke her hair lightly, then he placed her head carefully on his chest. "I love you too," he replied quietly. "This might be the last night we see each other," she whispered. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "We don't have to," he informed. "I know, it's just that," she slowed down. He placed two fingers down on her lips. "Shh, I know. You're the only one I want to do that with," he whispered into her ear. He lowered his head down and kissed her passionately. He brought his head up still looking down at her. "No matter what happens tomorrow, tonight will always be embedded in my mind. You're the only one I love and will ever love. I will be right here waiting for you to return," he comforted. "What if I . . ." she was cut off. "Then you'll be right here in my heart," he pointed to his heart. "You will always be in my heart also," she replied. She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "We'll have to meet again, sometime. Right now let's go," he grabbed her hand as he got up. He took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack as they re- entered the house. "I don't want to pressure you into this," she said. "I want to," he answered as they walked to his room. Later that night she lay asleep in his arms. Her head resting against his bare chest. He lay awake wondering about the rest off his life will be like. He looked down at a sleeping angel, his angel. He bent down and kissed her head lightly. He knew from that moment on nothing would ever be the same between them. He also knew that he never wanted to let her go he wanted time to freeze so that moment would never end. But he didn't have that kind of power, so he just closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up, he was alone in his room. Chile! He thought. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and threw on an old T-shirt. He didn't bother to brush his hair or put on shoes. He rushed out to where Jade and his mother were. They were at the kitchen table eating lunch. "Where's Chile?" he asked. "She left," Jade answered. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?" he demanded. "You looked so peaceful, we didn't want to disturb you," Bulma informed, "and don't raise your voice with me!" "Yes, I'm very sorry mom. When will she be back?" he wondered. "I don't know, either tomorrow, or the next day, or maybe even today," Jade said. "Thank you, Jade," he left. He went to the newly rebuilt gravity room. He pushed the lever to 500 times earth's gravity and practiced for hours on end. Bulma banged on the door around nine o' clock and ordered Trunks to come out. "Trunks! Trunks you listen to me right now young man! Come out and eat or else you'll starve your self to death or worse," she yelled. She banged until the side of her hand turned red and throbbed with pain. She finally gave up and left a tray of food at the entrance. "Just like having Vegeta around again," she sighed. Then, she slowly walked back to the house glancing back at the chamber once before entering the house. As soon as the light went out in the kitchen, Jade ran over to the gravity room. "Trunks! Get out right now!" she hollered. The door slowly opened to reveal a sweat drenched Trunks. His hair was dripping sweat and clung to the sides of his head with a few strands sticking to his forehead. He didn't wear his shirt only sweat pants. He grabbed a towel and wiped off his forehead/face, then placed it around his neck. "What? I'm not hungry okay? So leave me alone," he ordered. "That's not why I came out here," she said. "Then why?" "Because, I thought you could use some company, you must be so lonely," she informed. "I just wanna be alone right now okay?" he asked. "Yeah well, you might want to but, that's not what you need right now is it?" she wondered. "Your right, it's just that . . ." he broke off, "she's gone isn't she?" He broke into tears and knelled down on the floor. "I think so, but she's not gone totally," she tried to help. She knelt down next to him rubbing his back with her left hand; the other hand was keeping her stable. She brought him closer, placing his head on her shoulder, his lower back on her knees. "Shh, I miss her as much as you do," she said. "I knew it, I wish she were here right now," he sobbed. "She is, watch," she answered. She took his hand and stood up, then led him outside. "Look, right there. If you look at the stars and the moon you'll see her face smiling down on you," she informed. He wiped his wet eyes and looked up into the night sky. "Right there, she looks so happy," he tried to laugh. "She wants you to go on with your life, and to be happy, not like this," she said. "How do you know?" he looked at her. "Because she told me that before she left. She knew she was going to die Trunks, she just didn't want you to follow and die as well," she looked at him. "Then I'll do what she wants, but I will always be right here waiting for her to return," he replied. 


End file.
